Wild Nature
by ScruffyLovin
Summary: Ororo and Logan discover their feelings for one another during a survival trip with the kids gone awry. RoLo.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Ororo and Logan discover their feelings for one another during a survival trip with the kids gone awry.

**Timeframe: **Season One.

**Main Characters/Pairings: **Ororo/Logan

**Genre: **Drama, Romance

**Rating: **T

**Note: **I haven't done this in awhile, since I usually finish my stories completely before posting, but I figured I'd give it a shot. Sometimes reviews have the added bonus of inspiring future chapters. I've got several chapters completed already, so hopefully I'll get the story done before writer's block sinks it's awful teeth into me. ;) Hope you like it!

**Wild Nature**

**One**

"Evan?" Ororo knocked on the doorframe of her nephew's bedroom and peered inside. She smiled as she found him shoving clothes into a duffle bag.

He lifted a hand in a wave but didn't turn around. "Hey, Auntie O."

"Are you almost finished packing for the camping trip?" she asked him, striding into the room and avoiding the clothes, school books, and various sports equipment strewn across the room.

Evan's shoulders sagged visibly as he heaved a sigh and zipped up his bag. "Yeah, I'm done." He turned around and sat down on the bed. "Why do we hafta go on this trip anyway? We already did our survival training thing with Sergeant Hawk."

Ororo nodded. "Yes, but since it was interrupted due to the Juggernaut's attack on the Professor, we all felt that there were some things you had missed out on. Logan believes he still has some valuable things to teach you all, and I agree."

"_Hmmph_." Evan shook his head and slung his bag over his shoulder as he stood up. "Can't I just take a pass on this one, Auntie O?"

Laughing softly, she shook her head. "No, sorry Evan. Everyone is going; the professor insisted."

He lifted an eyebrow and eyed her suspiciously. "This mean you're coming, too?"

Ororo smiled indulgently at her nephew. "Yes, I'll be joining you as well. Willingly, I might add."

"Didn't figure you for the camping type."

"I enjoy being out in nature, Evan. I feel more connected with my powers when I am outside. And besides…I will be making sure Logan is not too hard on you kids, and that you all don't drive him insane." Ororo laughed at her nephew's surprised/offended look, and then he laughed along with her as they joined the others gathered in the kitchen.

.

After a quick breakfast they all met outside to help pack everyone's personal bags into the X-Van while Logan and Scott loaded the trailer with the camping gear and inflatable rafts. Once they were all jammed into the van, Logan started it up and they took off, on their way up to the Adirondack Mountains.

It was late into the afternoon when they finally reached their first campsite of the long, Memorial Day weekend, and everyone was tired expect maybe for Logan. The X-Van was parked and unloaded on a dirt road in the middle of nowhere, and they'd all had to carry everything almost a mile into the woods before reaching camp.

"I toldja all to pack light," Logan said smugly as the students practically collapsed once they'd dropped their gear.

Kitty groaned from her place beneath a tree, leaning against her rucksack. She raised a hand in the air as though it weighed fifty pounds. "Mr. Logan, where's the bathroom?"

Ororo looked at Logan knowingly. Oh, this was going to be good.

Grabbing two folding camp shovels from one of the packs, Logan handed one to Kitty and the other to Kurt. At their puzzled looks, he pointed to different directions. "Girls on the right, boys on the left. Walk out at least twenty-five yards and dig a latrine. Two feet deep. Go."

Kitty and Kurt's jaws dropped. "Are you serious?" Kitty exclaimed, making a face that was clearly one of disgust.

Logan just stared at them.

The two teens got to their feet. Kurt hung his head and started walking, muttering under his breath as he did so. "Aw, man. This stinks. Literally."

Ororo stifled the urge to laugh.

"Slim," Logan barked at Scott. "You an' Red set up the tents and collect water for boilin'. Rogue, Porcupine; you two are on firewood duty."

As the remaining teenagers dragged themselves to their feet to get to their assigned tasks, Ororo crossed her arms and stared at Logan until he turned his attention to her. "And what is my assignment, Logan?"

He flashed her a brief grin. "You an' I are gonna catch dinner."

.

Once all the students had completed their given assignments, Logan dug a fire pit and then gathered them all around to learn how to properly stack kindling and use tinder for a fire. He also showed everyone how to get the fire going without the use of matches, a lighter, or mutant powers, how to boil and sanitize water using their metal canteens, and how to de-bone and filet fresh caught fish for cooking.

"Mr. Logan?" Kitty asked, making a disgusted face at the filleted pieces of fish in the pans from their mess kit.

"What is it Half-Pint?"

"I don't eat fish; I'm a vegetarian."

Logan grunted and snapped his fingers. "Right." He got up from the log he'd been sitting on while waiting for the fish to finish cooking and went over to the bag with their mess gear. He grabbed a rectangular package wrapped in brown plastic and tossed it at Kitty.

She caught it in surprise. "What's this?"

"Vegetarian MRE. Eat up, kid. Don't say I never think of ya." Logan winked with a smirk as she started to unwrap her 'meal' with an expression of more disgust than she showed for the fish.

"Vegetarian or not, I'd stick with the fish, man," Evan murmured, peering at the packaged food items Kitty was removing from the MRE bag. Producing a long spike from his forearm, he used it to poke at the fire while waiting for their dinner to be done.

"Whatever happened to cooking hot dogs over the fire?" Kurt wondered aloud as he was passed some fish.

Scott nudged him and whispered sarcastically, "Where would be the fun in that? Logan wouldn't get to kill anything."

Ororo had to admit that the fresh trout they'd caught smelled quite appetizing. She'd watched Logan season it with little packets of salt and pepper from their kits, and knew it wouldn't be as bland as she'd originally thought. As she was given her own plate, Ororo took a bite and was very pleased with the taste.

Later, while the kids were all tiredly turning in for the night—the three boys in one four-person tent, the girls in another—Ororo looked to her private two-person tent with trepidation. Due to her claustrophobia, she really wasn't looking forward to spending the night in the cramped space.

On his way to his own tent, Logan barked out one last warning to the kids to assure there was no 'tent-hopping' during the night, then tossed a few more large branches onto the fire and stopped beside Ororo. He waved his hand at her tent. "You gonna be okay in there, 'Ro?" He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I gotta admit I wasn't really thinkin' 'bout yer claustrophobia when you said you wanted ta come along."

She grimaced and then turned it into a tight smile. "It is alright, Logan. I suppose I hadn't really considered it myself if I am to be perfectly honest."

He shrugged. "Well, ya can always sleep beneath the stars."

Ororo bit down on her lower lip hard and shook her head. "I'll be fine. The mesh tent flap should offer enough fresh air so I won't feel so closed in." She was finding it difficult to believe her own words, but she said it anyway. After all, she didn't want to make a fuss now. She'd be fine.

Logan grunted with a nod. "Ah'right, but if you change yer mind, I got an extra sleeping mat you can use ta lie down by the fire.

Smiling appreciatively, Ororo waved goodnight as she watched Logan duck inside the tent beside her own.

.

Waking to a peculiar scent in the air, Logan sat up on his sleeping bag and allowed himself to get in tune with his surroundings. He could smell a storm brewing, and although the weather in the Adirondack Mountains could change rapidly and wasn't always predictable, Logan was certain that this coming storm wasn't a natural occurrence. There was also the strong scent of fear in the air.

Thinking of the claustrophobic weather witch in the tent beside his own, Logan crawled out the opening in his tent and padded toward Ororo's. Having slept in just his jeans, Logan didn't bother putting on his boots or a shirt, and the cooler night air made his skin prickle slightly.

As he crouched in front of Ororo's tent, the smell of ozone increased, and he could hear the low rumble of thunder overhead. Logan batted his hand at the flap opening as he heard the restless movements inside. "Storm? Y'okay?"

Despite all of his instincts warning him to keep back for self preservation, Logan cared too much about the wind-rider to let her suffer like this. He slowly unzipped the tent flap and leaned inside slightly, just barely able to make out her form. She was lying on top of her sleeping bag and twisting about, her breathing harsh and panicked. "Storm, wake up. You're okay; you're dreamin' darlin'. Wake up, 'Ro!"

Reaching into the tent, Logan grasped for her ankle and gave it a firm tug, trying to get her attention. "Storm, wake—"

The words were ripped away from him as the wind-rider screamed, air crackling sharply as lightning burst from her hands and electrified the metal-boned mutant, blasting Logan across the campsite where he landed in the dirt with a heavy thud. For a brief second he'd felt as though he was being cooked from the inside out, and there was nothing but white hot pain before all-consuming blackness.

.

Ororo realized what she was doing and where she was just a second too late. She gasped as she returned to consciousness, tears in her eyes, and lightning still crackling on her fingertips. _"Goddess," _she gasped, staring in shock at her open tent and the smoking body lying in a heap across the campsite. "Logan!" she cried, scrambling to get up and hastily darting outside on bare feet.

The remnants of thunder faded into the night, and Ororo could hear some of the students rustling around in the tents, probably woken from the commotion. Skirting the fire pit and nearly tripping over a rock, Ororo hastily knelt at Logan's side, placing one hand on his head while the other nervously hovered over his smoking chest where a hideous burn was already healing.

"What's going on?" Scott asked with fuzzy confusion as he stumbled out of the boys' tent, fumbling with his shades.

Kitty was the next student awake, phasing through the girls' tent and worriedly tip-toeing her way over. "Miss Munroe?"

Scott's mouth was gaping when he looked down at the unmoving Logan sprawled in the dirt. "What—"

"It was an accident," Ororo responded shakily, struggling to compose herself in front of the students.

Kitty's eyes widened in shock as she glanced toward Logan.

"Did he attack you?" Scott asked with a scowl.

Ororo quickly shook her head to dispel the thoughts. "No, of course not. He was trying to wake me; I was having a nightmare and I lost control of my powers because of my…claustrophobia… I—" Her hand rested gently on his chest where the burn had healed already and she gasped suddenly in alarm. "He is not breathing!"

"Ohmigod!" Kitty frantically shoved Scott closer. "Do something! You, like, know CPR don't you?!"

Stunned, Scott fumbled. "Uh…yeah, we learned in health class at school, but I…"

"Scott!" Ororo motioned him forward, and the teenager hesitantly knelt down, preparing to place his hands on Logan's chest. "Start compressions, I'll do the rescue breaths."

"Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod," Kitty chanted worriedly as she paced anxiously by Logan's feet, her hands covering her face.

Ororo had just completed her second rescue breath when Logan suddenly sucked in a ragged breath of his own, his body convulsing briefly as he launched himself into a seated position, startling Scott into falling backwards on his butt in the dirt.

"Aggh!" Logan's eyes were wide and wild as the breath heaved in and out of his lungs and he pressed a hand to his chest.

Ororo could have cried she was so relieved, though really she shouldn't have doubted his remarkable healing factor.

Similarly at ease now, Kitty launched herself at Logan, flinging her skinny arms around his neck. "Mr. Logan, you're alright!"

Logan almost rocked backwards with the impact, and Ororo placed a hand between his shoulder-blades to steady him. "Jeeze, kid, take it easy, will ya?" he growled half-heartedly before looking around at the three of them in confusion. "What the hell happened?"

"It is my fault, old friend," Ororo said, her voice low and haunted by what she'd done. "In my claustrophobic panic I accidently electrocuted you," she explained remorsefully.

Squinting momentarily, Logan grunted and rubbed at the back of his head. "Oh yeah. Right." He struggled to his feet, then suddenly hunched over with a groan, wrapping an arm around his chest and staggering. "Aghh…"

Scott took a hesitant step toward the older man. "Hey, Logan, maybe you should take it easy."

"I'm fine, kid," he growled stubbornly, straightening his posture with obvious effort and waving a hand at the tents. "Go back ta sleep." Logan's voice softened marginally as he turned his attention to Kitty. "You, too, Half-Pint."

Scott and Kitty shared a look before returning to their respective tents, and Ororo took Logan by the arm, guiding him to sit by the fire. She wordlessly went to his tent to retrieve his bedroll and a blanket, then brought out her own sleeping bag and mat, placing hers on the ground nearby.

"I am so sorry, Logan," Ororo apologized sincerely, her brows furrowing in concern at the barely-masked pain on his face as he settled down on his bedroll.

"Ain't yer fault, 'Ro. I should know better than ta wake ya when your powers are outta whack." Logan turned on his side with a sigh, facing the fire and haphazardly tugging his blanket over his bare shoulders.

Ororo sighed, pulling up her knees and wrapping her arms around her legs. "Well, I should have known better than to think I could handle sleeping inside a cramped tent." She watched him curl up into a tight, protective ball, and was just able to detect a faint trembling in his muscular body. He was still healing, probably from internal damage, and it wounded her deeply to know that she'd hurt him so badly. "Are you in terrible pain?" she whispered, biting down on her lower lip.

"I'll be fine, Storm. Go to sleep."

It wasn't a no, and she couldn't help but feel fretful over that. He just didn't want her to feel even more guilty if she knew how bad he was hurting. Getting in her sleeping bag, Ororo rolled on her side to face Logan so she could keep an eye on him while he slept. She wasn't so sure she'd be getting any more rest tonight.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

When morning arrived, Ororo realized she had in fact fallen back to sleep and slept rather peacefully throughout the rest of the night in the open air, with Logan lying close by. Finding herself to be the only one up—the sun had just barely risen after all—she stoked the fire, then went through their mess gear to make some coffee and tea.

Noticing that Logan hadn't stirred, Ororo quietly went over and checked him to reassure herself that he was still breathing. Satisfied, though a little disconcerted that he was sleeping so deeply as to not be disturbed by her movements, she fussed with his blanket slightly and then returned to her task of preparing breakfast.

A very sleepy-looking Kitty phased through her tent while Ororo was cooking dehydrated eggs in a skillet over the fire. She waved half-heartedly and then stumbled off in the direction of the girls' latrine.

When Kitty returned, making her way over to the fire, she glanced over at the still-sleeping Logan and frowned worriedly. "Is he alright, Miss Munroe?" she asked softly.

Ororo took in a deep breath and nodded. "I believe so. It takes a lot out of him to heal like that. Let him sleep."

Nodding, Kitty looked around. "Is there anything I can do to help with breakfast?"

She just smiled at the teen. "I think I've got everything under control, but if you'd like to wash up and get dressed before the others are all awake and scrambling to do the same, that might be a good idea."

Kitty grimaced and nodded. "Right. But, like, where's the shower?"

Ororo pointed toward an empty bucket hanging on a tree branch. "Get some water from the river and your soap. There's your shower."

"Great." Kitty rolled her eyes and trudged back toward her tent, presumably to grab her toiletry kit and some fresh clothes.

Laughing softly, Ororo shook her head and pushed the now-rehydrated eggs around in the skillet with a spatula. She would bet that not one of those kids were prepared for the real camping experience that Logan had not yet begun to show them this weekend. Sergeant Hawk's survival training would seem like a stay at the Ritz by the time the trip was over with.

Ororo smiled to herself. As much as she enjoyed the luxuries of a fully stocked kitchen, showers, and a soft bed, she found herself enjoying the time spend outdoors and was quite looking forward to the remainder of their trip down river.

.

White hot pain became a fuzzy, distant memory as Logan dragged himself to consciousness, enticed by the smell of cooking food and a warm, crackling wood fire. The sounds of familiar voices chatting amicably tickled his sensitive ears, and he opened sleep-blurred eyes to see three figures seated around the fire. Logan recognized their scents long before his vision cleared enough for him to properly make them out. It was Ororo, Kitty, and Evan. He pushed himself to sit up with a grunt and dragged a hand through his hair and over his stubbly face.

Storm and Kitty shot him looks of concern, but thankfully said nothing. Porcupine was too busy scarfing down his breakfast to do more than give him a brief glance.

"Logan, would you like some eggs?" Ororo gestured to a hot skillet.

Rumbling something unintelligible, Logan waved her off and pushed to his feet, feeling the need to get up and move around. He was a little stiff and something in his chest still ached a bit. Staggering away from the fire, he trudged down to the riverbed and crouched down in the soft sand at the waters edge. Plunging his hands into the cool, gently-flowing water, Logan splashed some on his face to wake himself up and straightened again. His skeleton popped loudly as he stretched before stomping into the woods to go relieve his bladder.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the sleeping bag, huh?" he heard Evan quip as he lumbered through the trees.

.

"What's with Logan?" Rogue asked as she and Jean emerged from the girls' tent in time to see him stomping through the brush.

"Aw, you know Mr. Logan," Kitty offered with a shrug. "He's just not a morning person."

"Hmph." Rogue grunted, attempting to tame her bed head. "Ah can relate."

Ororo passed the food around as the girls emerged from their tent. She was fairly certain Jean, Rogue, Evan, and Kurt still had no idea what had occurred during the night, and thought it was best to keep it that way.

When Logan came back to the fire, Kurt and Scott had joined them as well, and everyone sat down to eat a quick breakfast before they started packing up camp and headed out on the river. This time, when she offered Logan a plate, he took it, sitting down on his bedroll and eating voraciously. She offered him the leftovers once everyone else had eaten their full, knowing he wouldn't let it go to waste.

Once all their gear had been packed into waterproof bags and divided between the two inflatable rafts by the water, Logan stood at the rivers edge and began issuing orders for their paddling trip. "Half-Pint, Red, an' Porcupine, you're with me on this raft. Rogue, Elf, an' Cyke, you're with Storm. Now everyone get yer helmets an' lifejackets on, grab a paddle, an' get in."

"Do we really hafta wear these stupid helmets?" Rogue muttered, putting hers on with disgust anyway.

"Yes," Logan growled. "There are rapids in some spots down river an' it can get pretty rough. The bottom's rocky in places too, so if any of ya fall in the drink, yer gonna want your head protected."

"Well you're, like, not wearing a helmet or life vest," Kitty complained as she clipped her vest.

He tapped the side of his skull. "My helmet's built in, kiddo. An' if you can find a vest that'll keep over a hundred pounds o' adamantium afloat, let me know," Logan retorted, motioning for her to get in the raft.

Ororo fought a smile and gathered her group. She waited patiently for everyone to get situated in the raft before Scott helped her shove off, then she hopped into the back gracefully, grabbing her paddle and taking up the steering position. Logan had taken her on a short whitewater trip the year before, so she knew how to handle the responsibilities of steering a raft, even in turbulent conditions, and was well prepared.

As they set out down the river a ways, Ororo could see the kids were starting to enjoy their little wilderness jaunt, taking in the beautiful sights and having fun. When there were bends in the river or fallen trees that required navigating around, they worked as a team, everyone paddling together. The teenagers were already learning a lot on this trip without even realizing it, and Ororo knew that it had been Logan's intention all along. He was much wiser than most people gave him credit for.

They'd traveled nearly ten miles down the river before Logan spotted a small clearing on a rocky shore and signaled them all in that direction for a break. Everyone was hungry and a little tired at that point, more than eager to settle down for a bit and have something to eat.

As they dragged the rafts up to the little rocky bank, they had the kids tie them up and grab the gear they'd need to get lunch going.

"Half-Pint, Kurt, you two are in charge of the fire. Porcupine, you're with me on huntin' duty. I got a feelin' those spikes o' yours are gonna come in handy."

Evan looked at Logan with surprise, and Ororo smiled secretly. That boy had grown up in the city and had absolutely no clue whatsoever about hunting and what it fully entailed. Logan was in for quite a challenge taking him along, that was for sure.

"The rest of you go with Storm to learn your foraging stuff. Kitty, Elf, you can meet up with 'em when yer done with the fire. Now get to it." Logan clapped a hand on Evan's shoulder, and the teen gave him an uneasy look. With a feral grin, Wolverine started into the woods. "C'mon Porcupine."

Ororo smiled at the remaining kids and waved them along to join her for their lessen in edible plant life.

.

Nearly everyone was gathered around the roaring fire with their score of berries, mushrooms, and a few other forest edibles when Logan and Evan came through the thick woods, returning from their little hunting adventure. Ororo couldn't help but smile at the proud look on her nephew's face as the two tromped over to the group with their catch: three plump rabbits. She was relieved that they'd done everyone the courtesy of skinning and gutting the poor creatures outside camp, the animals staked neatly on one of Evan's spikes, ready to be roasted over the fire.

"That's disgusting!" Kitty cried, horrified as she saw what Logan and Evan had brought. Cringing, she looked away, moving to sit far from the fire so she wouldn't have to look at the dead animals.

"It's part of survival, kiddo. An' don't worry, we won't ever take more'n we need," Logan tried to reassured the horrified girl, but Ororo could see that Kitty wasn't at all comforted by that notion.

Ororo got the teenager's attention. "Kitty, there's plenty of berries, dandelion greens, and other edible vegetation that we collected, and still more vegetarian MREs available if you'd like."

Kitty nodded and continued to move farther away from the cooking meat as Kurt grabbed two Y shaped sticks and helped Evan hang the rabbits over the fire.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

With some food in their bellies giving them all more energy to continue on their journey, they got back out on the river to travel another few miles to their next camp site. Ororo was glad when Logan had finally picked out a spot as it was starting to get dark.

Once they were off the rafts and got them unpacked and dragged onto dry land, Logan started giving everyone their marching orders. "Alright; Scott, Jean, you two are on latrine duty. Stripes an' Porcupine, you've got the camp fire, and Elf an' Half-Pint are in charge o' the water. 'Ro an' I will get the tents sent up."

"What about food?" Scott asked, taking out the camp shovels and handing one to Jean.

Logan glanced up at the sky through the trees. "It's gettin' too dark, an' I don't want any o' ya out in the woods right now. You could get hurt. There's plenty of MREs, so we'll start heatin' those up once the fire's goin'."

While the kids all dispersed to get to their duties, Ororo brought one of the tent bags over and began unpacking it. Logan joined her, and they worked silently in perfect synchronicity, he stretching out the tents while she fed the poles through.

This time, Ororo didn't bother to set up a tent for herself. She laid her bedroll and sleeping bag down close to where Rogue and Evan were working on the fire pit, and near the front of Logan's tent. The other tents they set up on the opposite side of the pit.

"You gonna be alright tonight, 'Ro?" Logan asked, tossing his bedroll and sleeping bag into his tent.

She smiled at his concern and nodded. "Yes, Logan, I believe so. I don't plan on staying inside a tent tonight."

He tipped his head in acknowledgment and gave her a crooked smile. Ororo decided she really liked Logan's smile, and figured he ought to do it more often.

"Okay, who's got my vegetarian meal?"

"Over heeeere, Kitty," Kurt's voice taunted, followed by the sound of imploding air as he teleported away.

"KURT! Get back here you fuzzy elf!"

"Come on you two," Jean's voice of reason.

"Pass it here, 'Crawler!"

"Evan! Don't encourage him!" Scott exclaimed in exasperation.

Ororo shared a look with Logan and laughed softly. "We'd better get over there before there's an incident."

"Yeah, probably." He snorted and joined her as they made their way toward the rowdy teens. "Alright you munchkins, settle down!" he barked, drawing everyone's attention and causing Kurt and Kitty to freeze.

Ororo smiled. She could be a force to be reckoned with in her own right, but when it came to getting the kids to stop dead in their tracks, she just couldn't quite get out the commanding growl like Logan could. It was a skill she figured she ought to ask him to teach her one day.

.

Having kept pretty much to himself that night while the others were all gathered around the fire telling stories and laughing, Logan wandered off into the dark woods, tracking along the edge of the river and just enjoying the quiet. He'd been gone maybe twenty minutes when a familiar scent caught his attention as the breeze shifted, and Logan turned around, looking up to see the team's beautiful Weather Goddess descending from the night sky. His lips quirked into a grin as she touched down beside him. "Heya, darlin'."

"Hello, Logan." Ororo gave him a warm smile and took a look around. "It's beautiful out here."

He grunted in agreement and sat back down on his rock, scooting over and motioning for her to take a seat. She did so with another smile. "Sure is. Smells like rain, though."

Ororo nodded. "I sense it as well, though not quite in the same way you do. The children are all preparing for bed now."

"Good. It's best they get their rest. We got a ways ta go tomorrow before we reach the pick up spot where Chuck's agreed ta meet us with the X-Van." Logan heaved a regretful sigh. "Wish we could spend s'more time with 'em out here, though. They still got a lot ta learn about survivin' in the wild."

"Perhaps." Ororo tipped her head in agreement. "But I believe they've already learned much on this trip thanks to you, Logan," she mused aloud, leaning slightly against his shoulder.

"Couldn't have done it without yer help, 'Ro." Logan nodded appreciatively at her, actually quite enjoying her close company, despite the fact that he'd come out to his current spot to be alone for a while.

She smiled warmly at him and smoothly rose to stand. Leaning down, she took his hand. "Come. We'll need our rest as well."

Logan got up from his rock, feeling slightly bereft when Ororo released his hand. He expected her to take to the skies, returning to camp the way she'd come, but instead she chose to walk alongside him through the trees.

.

As the first drops of rain hit the roof of his tent, Logan sat up, having not yet been able to sleep. He frowned, knowing Ororo was sleeping outside in the open air because of her fear of having another episode due to her claustrophobia. Crawling up from his bedroll, Logan left his tent and padded barefoot toward the fire pit where Ororo slept nearby. The chill night air prickled his skin, along with the cold drops of rain that hit his bare upper body.

"'Ro," he rumbled lowly, standing over her.

She sat up and ran a hand through her dampening hair as she peered up at him through the glow of firelight. "Logan?"

"It's rainin' in case ya haven't noticed yet, darlin'. You gonna do somethin' about that?" He waved a hand toward the sky.

"I was not planning on it." Ororo shook her head. "I'd prefer not to interfere with natural weather patterns for a significant period of time. The storm will pass."

Logan sighed. "Ya can't stay out here, 'Ro. Yer gonna get sick sleepin' in the rain." It started to pour harder, the water coming down in buckets. "C'mon." Making a decision for her, Logan gently encircled Ororo's delicate wrist with one large hand and tugged her to her feet, quickly leading her back into his tent with him.

Ororo chewed on her lower lip with uncertainty as she knelt inside the tent. "Logan, I—"

He held up a hand to stop her and offered a roguish grin. "I'll be a perfect gentleman, I promise. I'll even stay on my side o' the tent." Logan rolled out his extra bedroll for her, placing it alongside his while unzipping his sleeping bag to cover the both of them like a single blanket.

She sighed, still hesitating to lie down. "But Logan, my claustrophobia. I—"

"Jus' think of open spaces when you close yer eyes darlin'," Logan encouraged, sympathetic toward her concerns. "It'll be alright."

Breathing in deeply, Ororo released the air in her lungs slowly and continued taking calming breaths. Hearing the rain outside actually helped soothe her, and she smiled gratefully at Logan before lying down and tugging her section of the sleeping bag up to her shoulders. "Thank you. Goodnight again, Logan."

"'Night." Logan rolled onto his side with his back to her, trying to give her as much space as possible so she wouldn't feel closed in. He shut his eyes and found that he felt extremely relaxed just listening to the sounds of Ororo breathing, her natural scent a calming fragrance to him.

.

"Logan?" Ororo spoke in the darkness after several minutes of trying to drift off to sleep with no success.

_"Hrm?" _

She felt bad for bothering him, knowing Logan was on the verge of sleep himself. "Would you mind…" Ororo started, then trailed off, suddenly feeling uncertain.

He rolled over, facing her. "You need s'more space?" Logan started to move further away until she reached out and touched his shoulder.

"No." Steeling her resolve, Ororo spoke softly. "Actually, would you mind…lying closer?"

Logan sat up, giving her a puzzled look. "Ain't that gonna make yer claustrophobia worse?"

"For some reason, I do not believe so." Ororo smiled a little, sure that Logan could see it even in the darkness. "You have a very comforting presence."

He snorted. "If you say so, darlin'."

As he began to move toward her, Ororo turned on her side. She felt Logan lie down behind her, but he was barely touching her and she could tell that he didn't know where to put his arms. She smiled secretly in amusement and reached behind her, taking his right arm and pulling it over her. His upper body followed, and soon Logan's sturdy chest was pressed snugly against her back.

"Uh…this better?" he asked, his voice low and rough at the back of her neck.

Ororo nodded, breathing deeply and slowly. "Yes, thank you, Logan."

_"Yer not gonna zap me in yer sleep, right?" _he asked softly with a hint of genuine concern in his otherwise teasing tone.

"I do not believe so," she replied as honestly as she could.

"That's good enough fer me." Logan grunted, tightening his arm around her.

Ororo smiled to herself as she felt him relax at her back and focused on the pitter-patter of rain hitting the tent while she waited for sleep to come.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

An intoxicating scent filled Logan's nostrils as he began to wake from the most pleasant sleep he'd had in a long while. _Ororo_, he thought with a sleepy grin, arms tightening marginally around her warm body. He laid there for a few more minutes, enjoying the contact for just a little longer before he picked up the sounds of rousing students with his sensitive hearing. Not wanting Ororo to feel crowded when she woke, Logan released her gently and got up, grabbing his kit and some clean clothes from his rucksack in the hopes that he could wash up down river before all the kids were running around.

Trekking through the forest, Logan easily found a waist deep pool of slow-moving water. He hung his towel up on a tree branch and shucked off his clothes before grabbing his soap and marching into the brisk water.

He washed quickly, his keen senses on alert for anyone or anything that might be coming through the woods. The last thing he needed was for one of the students to stumble upon him bathing.

Finishing up, he trudged back up on the bank and swiftly toweled off. Staring out across the river, Logan had just pulled up his boxer briefs when the wind shifted and he thought he caught a brief hint of Ororo's scent. Looking around with furrowed brows, he listened carefully, but didn't hear anything that resembled a human being walking through the woods, and didn't get another whiff of her scent, either. Shaking his head, Logan figured he was probably just picking up a lingering scent of Ororo from the clothes he'd taken off, and quickly finished dressing.

Marching back to camp, Logan discovered the kids were all awake, scattered around the campsite either eating their breakfasts or packing their tents up for the remaining few miles of their raft trip. He didn't see Ororo, though, and guessed she was off somewhere washing up.

Stomach rumbling with the scent of food in the air, Logan looked around and noticed a forlorn Kitty sitting by the fire and pushing what looked like a mixture of powdered eggs and mushrooms around in a skillet. He dropped his things off by his tent and strode towards her. "What'samatter Half-Pint?"

Kitty looked up at him, pouting. "I was trying to be nice by cooking breakfast for everyone, but they don't trust my food. No one's gonna eat it and I really don't want it to go to waste." She frowned and shrugged. "I don't even like mushrooms, but I thought they would add a little something to the boring old eggs."

Logan crouched down and peered at the skillet, sniffing as subtly as he could. Smelled alright to him. Pretty much everyone at the institute knew that Kitty had questionable culinary skills, but he'd endured some really awful food in his time, and with his healing factor, how bad could it really be? Deciding to take one for the team in order to keep the kid happy for the rest of the trip, Logan waved for her to pass the skillet over. "Give it here, Kitty. I'll eat it."

"Thanks, Mr. Logan!" Kitty happily got up as she gave him the food. "I'm going to pack up my stuff. I hope you like it!"

Taking a tentative bite, Logan decided that the eggs weren't half bad. A little bland, even with the mushrooms, and it could use some cheese or hot sauce, but it didn't taste terrible, and he was hungry so he ate it all.

When he was done he went to pack up his tent and help the kids load up the rafts. He caught sight of Ororo giving her nephew something for his mosquito bites, and she looked up, making eye contact with him and giving him a warm smile. Logan grinned back at her with a slight nod of his head, and he could have sworn that her cheeks flushed slightly.

.

Ororo swiftly turned away from Logan before her face could heat any further, and went to gather her belongings, her mind drifting.

When she'd woken up earlier only to find that Logan was already gone, she'd assumed that he'd left so none of the students would find them together and quietly got out of his tent. She heard some of the kids waking and moving around, and wanted to go wash up in private before they were all scrambling to use the makeshift showers.

With her clothes and toiletry kit, Ororo had taken to the air, floating between the tall, dense trees gracefully in her search for the perfect spot. Not needing a bucket of water to wash up, Ororo merely required a bit of space where she could use a fresh rain shower of her own creation. When she'd spied a clearing down river, Ororo silently flew between the trees in that direction, only to stop in mid-air when she saw Logan on the bank, pulling a pair of tight black boxer briefs up over his toned backside.

Momentarily losing her concentration, she'd unintentionally shifted the wind surrounding her, sending her scent straight towards the feral man. Logan had gone completely still, lifting his head and searching around.

Before he could see her or get a stronger scent, Ororo had swiftly adjusted the atmosphere around her so that she was downwind from him and darted back into the deep woods, flying as fast as she was able.

It had been a close call, and Ororo felt herself flush again at the memory. She found herself unable and unwilling to get the image of Logan's mostly-naked, muscled body out of her mind.

"Hey, Storm, do you think it would be alright if I steered our raft today?" Scott asked, approaching her.

Quickly composing herself and trying hard to drive certain thoughts from her mind for the moment, Ororo looked at the teenager with a smile, sensing his urge to lead. "Do you think you are ready?"

Scott nodded confidently, his jaw set with determination.

"Alright, Scott. You've got the lead today." Ororo picked up her back and started toward the bank where the others were getting into the rafts.

.

They hadn't been back on the river long before Logan began feeling unwell. He frowned as they navigated a bend and his stomach cramped so badly that he nearly lost his grip on his paddle. _Maybe Kitty's eggs didn't agree with me after all, _he thought with a muted groan. Ignoring the discomfort, confident that his healing factor would deal with it soon enough, Logan pushed on, putting all his concentration into steering the raft and barking out orders for his team of paddlers.

Glancing behind him, Logan saw that Ororo's raft wasn't far behind, with Scott seated in the back doing all the steering. He had to give the kid credit; he was a natural leader and always eager to take charge. Turning back around to take a look at his own group, Kitty, Evan, and Jean were all paddling smoothly in sync, even while he wasn't issuing out any commands. Logan was proud to note that these kids had come a long way in just a few days.

He growled when his vision suddenly blurred, the images of the three students on the raft going all fuzzy. An out-of-focus Jean turned to look at him while Kitty and Evan continued paddling. The pain in his stomach worsened.

"Hey Logan, are you okay?" Jean asked him, concern lacing her soft voice. "You're really sweating and you don't look so good."

"I'm fine," he muttered, motioning toward the river ahead. "Just focus on where the raft's goin', Red." Was he really sweating that much?Logan wondered with confusion. He didn't feel very hot. He let go of his paddle with one hand to swipe it across his brow, discovering his face completely saturated with sweat. Looking down at his chest, Logan tugged his dark shirt away from his body, realizing the fabric was plastered to his skin. What the hell was going on with him?

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

Nearing lunch time, Ororo figured they would be stopping somewhere soon for a break to eat, and looked ahead to the other raft. With Scott steering their raft, she hadn't needed to concentrate so much on the river ahead, and had allowed her thoughts to drift slightly. She found herself watching Logan, and noticed, after a while, that his steering appeared slightly clumsy, like he was struggling. His movements looked uncoordinated and sluggish, and Ororo couldn't figure out why.

**_Storm?_**

Jean's voice in her head snapped her out of her wandering thoughts. _Jean? What is it?_Ororo thought back, trying not to let her surprise at the sudden voice in her head show.

**_I think we need to find a place to stop soon. Something's not right with Logan. He's sweating a lot and he looks very pale and uncomfortable. He seems to be having a difficult time steering the raft, and he says he's okay, but I don't think he is._**

Ororo's brows furrowed as she realized her concerns weren't hers alone. Even Jean could see that something was odd with Logan, and she would know, being in the same raft with him. _Alright. Try and suggest we stop somewhere for lunch._

**_Okay. _**

They paddled on ahead, and Ororo heaved a soft sigh of relief when it was clear that the other group's raft was pulling up to a shallow bank. Jean got out first, using her telekinesis to levitate out of the raft while taking the rope to securely anchor it to a nearby tree. Ororo's raft was just approaching the bank when she watched Logan struggle to get up. He wobbled precariously, the paddle slipping from his hands as he suddenly fell over the side of the raft and into the river.

"Jean!" Ororo called out in alarm as the heavy splash drew the others' attention.

Reaching out with her telekinesis, Jean was able to keep Logan still against the current and get his head above water, but she was struggling to lift his considerable weight. "I can hold him, but I can't get him out of the water!"

Ororo turned desperately to Kurt.

He nodded swiftly in understanding. "I'm on it!" With the _BAMF _of imploding air, Kurt teleported just above the water where Jean held Logan in place, dropping down and grabbing onto him and then 'porting away again. He reappeared with Logan on the dry riverbank.

"Paddle! Paddle!" Scott shouted as Rogue and Ororo started pushing for the bank as hard as they could.

When they were close, Ororo tossed Kurt the rope to secure the raft before flying over to where Jean knelt beside Logan. "What happened?" she exclaimed worriedly.

"Nuthin', I'm fine. Jus' lost my balance," Logan muttered, struggling to push to his feet.

"You are not fine!" Ororo snapped at him, grabbing his arm when he finally managed to keep his footing. "What is going on with you Logan?" she demanded.

"I don't know!" he growled in frustration as Jean pressed a hand against his forehead.

"He's got a fever," she said softly with a frown.

Logan reluctantly sat back down in the grass as the others got off the rafts to see what was going on.

Ororo crouched beside him and spoke softly. "Shouldn't your healing factor be dealing with this?"

"It _is_," he ground out through gritted teeth. "Whatever this is…my body's…fightin' it. I jus'…need some…time." Logan made a face, then staggered back to his feet, stumbling a few steps before dropping to his knees and vomiting in the underbrush.

"Oh my god," Kitty gasped worriedly, covering her mouth with both hands in shock. "Is this because of my cooking?"

"No one else is sick?" Ororo said with confusion, checking the other kids for confirmation.

"That's because none of us ate it," Evan said with a grimace.

"Kitty," Ororo turned to the girl seriously, putting gentle hands on her shoulders, "What did you make for breakfast this morning?"

"It was just some of those powdered eggs and I…I put some wild mushrooms in it, like the ones you showed us were okay to eat!" Kitty's blue eyes were wide and filled with panic.

"Do you still have any of the mushrooms you used?" Ororo asked, trying to hide the fear she felt.

"Yeah, I saved some in a baggy in my pack." Kitty nodded, taking off her backpack and kneeling down to pull something out of the front pocket. She handed the little plastic bag to Ororo.

Dumping some of the mushrooms into her palm, Ororo examined them closely. She quickly found her fears were confirmed and looked back at the scared young girl in front of her. "Kitty are you certain that no one else ate these?"

She nodded quickly. "Yeah. I didn't have any either 'cuz I don't even like mushrooms. Why?"

"These are poisonous," Ororo explained more calmly than she felt. "These look very similar to some wild mushrooms that are edible, but these are most definitely not." She looked around at the other students. "No one is to eat any food you've foraged for without letting me see if first, understood?"

Everyone else nodded quickly, even Kitty whose lower lip was trembling, her blue eyes filled with tears. "Ohmigod, I'm, like, _so_ sorry Miss Munroe. I—I didn't know! Is Mr. Logan gonna be okay?"

"It will be alright, Kitty," Ororo assured her, comfortingly rubbing the girl's shoulder.

"Storm!" Jean cried out from the bushes where she was hovering beside a very sick Logan.

Ororo hurried over to find Logan weakly clutching at a tree to keep upright. She placed a hand against his back, feeling the hot skin beneath his cold, wet t-shirt. "Logan," she said softly, "We know what's happening to you. Those mushrooms you ate this morning in Kitty's eggs were poisonous."

_"Yeah..."_ He grunted. _"I…heard." _

"Is your healing factor going to be able to deal with this?" she asked him worriedly, speaking quietly so most of the students wouldn't overhear.

_"Should. Jus'…might be…real sick…fer…awhile…'till poison's out." _Logan started to slump against the tree, and both Ororo and Jean grabbed one of his arms.

"You need to get out of these wet clothes." Ororo turned toward the anxious-looking students. "Would someone get Logan's bag?"

"_Ja_, I'll get it." Kurt bounded off, teleporting into the raft and returning in a puff of smoke and brimstone with Logan's rucksack.

Logan feebly snatched the bag from Kurt and held up a hand for Ororo and Jean to back off. _"I got it." _

Ororo shared a look of concern with Jean as Logan staggered into the woods to find some privacy so he could change.

"Auntie O, should we unpack some stuff? Are we gonna camp here for a while?" Evan asked, taking off his rafting helmet as he approached her.

Ororo shook her head. "I think not. I'd prefer it if we kept moving so we may reach the pick-up spot where the Professor is to retrieve us as soon as possible."

Evan nodded in understanding and turned to go back toward the rafts.

Following her nephew, Ororo addressed the students. "Listen up, please. With Logan ill, I've decided we're going to continue on down the river with no breaks until we reach the pick-up point. Scott, I'm going to have you steer the lead raft. I want to keep a close eye on Logan, so Jean and Evan, I need you both on our raft paddling." She looked around as the teens nodded in agreement. "That means Kitty, Rogue, and Kurt, the three of you will have the second raft with all our equipment. Do any of you feel confident enough to be able to steer the raft?"

The three looked between each other, all looking a little unsure. Rogue finally stepped forward. "Ah can do it."

"Are you sure?" Ororo asked the girl seriously. "If you're not comfortable with that then we'll leave the gear here and keep everyone on the same raft. We can come back for it later."

"No, it's okay," Rogue assured her, jaw set with determination. "Ah can handle it."

Ororo nodded and asked everyone to get in their rafts and move the gear from the first raft into the second. She turned back towards the woods where Logan had gone and Jean stood waiting for him. He hadn't come back out yet. She frowned, brows furrowing worriedly.

"Ororo, do you want me to—" Jean waved a hand into the woods.

"It's alright. I'll go check on him, Jean. Why don't you go help the others. Would you mind putting a sleeping bag down in the middle of the raft so Logan can lie down?"

"Sure, Storm."

Ororo swiftly made her way through the dense woods, picking up the pace when she found Logan on all fours, dressed in a dry pair of jeans but nothing else. "Logan?"

At the sound of her voice, he forced himself to his feet and swayed dizzily, one hand pressed against his cramping stomach.

Shouldering Logan's pack after shoving the rest of his things back in it, she moved beside him and pulled his left arm across her shoulders while winding her free arm around his waist. His skin was hot and damp both from sweat and the wet clothes he'd just taken off, and Ororo frowned with deep concern as she helped support him while they trudged back toward the river.

_"I'll be…fine," _he insisted, grunting. _"I jus'…need to—"_

"You're going to lie down in the raft so you can rest and heal, and we're going to get you home," Ororo said firmly as they reached the clearing.

Logan growled half-heartedly and nearly let loose with a string of curse words when Ororo wrapped her arms around him tightly and flew him to the raft. He groaned and slumped down on the sleeping bag Jean had laid out between two seats, his feet hanging over the side.

"Everyone ready to go?" Ororo asked, settling on the seat above Logan.

The teens all nodded, and as soon as Jean finished telekinetically untying the ropes anchoring the rafts to the riverbank, they were off.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

Logan closed his eyes, lying with his arms folded over his stomach and trying to concentrate on healing. He doubted he could will himself to heal faster by trying to forcefully expel the poison from his system, but it was worth a shot.

The rocking motion of the raft was oddly soothing rather than sickening, as was Ororo's hand that occasionally brushed his forehead. He moaned softly at the touch and weakly groped for her hand as an overwhelming thirst washed over him.

She leaned closer. "Logan? What is it?"

_"Water," _he murmured, hardly believing that the feeble rasp was his voice.

"I've got your canteen right here."

He didn't open his eyes, but soon he felt Ororo's hand on his cheek the same moment the canteen touched his lips. He opened his mouth and greedily gulped down the refreshing water, unable to quench his thirst no matter how much he drank.

"Easy. Not so fast," she warned.

Logan groaned, frowning. _"So…thirsty."_

"It's probably a side-effect from the poison, Logan. Here's more water, just try not to drink so fast."

_"Hn." _He opened his eyes this time as the canteen touched his lips and he drank, but his vision was blurry and he could hardly make out Ororo's face. He could feel himself burning up as his healing factor worked to drive the poison from his system, and he shifted with a groan as the raft bounced down the river, picking up speed. His head was pounding and it was hard to focus; Logan couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so lousy.

Someone's hand touched his neck, and he instinctively swatted it away with a weak growl.

"Logan, it's me. I just want to check your pulse."

His brows furrowed. His mind was getting a little fuzzy along with his vision, but he definitely knew that voice. _"'Ro?"_

"Yes, Logan." Her blurry hand reached for his neck again, and this time he let her. "Your pulse is very high and you're burning up with fever," Ororo said above the noise of rushing water all around them.

He grunted, closing his eyes and frowning against the headache and everything else he was feeling. _"I know." _

.

Ororo frowned worriedly down at her charge. Logan really didn't look well at all, and she wanted to get him home as soon as possible. She was confident his healing factor would take care of him, but she'd still feel better if they were at the institute where the medical facilities were readily available.

"Storm, we're hitting rapids," Scott warned from the back of the raft.

She glanced over her shoulder toward the front of the raft, noticing the rough waters ahead. Class two rapids was her guess, and it looked like it was about to get even rougher. "Evan, Jean, do you need me to help paddle?"

"It's okay, we can handle it Auntie O," Evan told her confidently. For a city kid he'd really stepped up to the plate.

"If I need to, I can help stabilize the raft with my telekinesis," Jean called back. "It's going to get bumpy. How's Logan doing?"

"Not very well, I don't think." Ororo sighed fretfully and shifted around on her seat above where Logan lay, turning to face the front of the raft. "Jean, I'm going to fly on ahead and see how far we are from where we need to be."

Jean nodded. "Be careful, Storm."

"We'll keep an eye on Logan while you're gone," Scott assured her.

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Ororo rose from her seat and used her power over the elements to get herself into the air. She flew quickly downriver, praying they weren't far.

.

It wasn't long after Ororo had taken off that Logan began making some agitated movements. Evan paused in his paddling momentarily to glance behind him. He was worried that if Logan wasn't aware of his surroundings in his current state, he may unintentionally pop his claws and tear a hole in the raft.

Water splashed up over the side as they hit even bigger rapids, and Evan dug the toe of his right foot underneath the seat in front of him to anchor himself. "Jean!"

"Hang on, Evan, I'm trying to stabilize the raft with my powers as best as I can!" Jean yelled over the sound of the rushing water.

"Yeah, that's great, but Logan's kinda spazzing back here! Can't you mind-call Kurt to 'port over or somethin' so he can keep him calm 'till Auntie O gets back?" Evan really didn't want to wind up in that ice cold water if the stupid boat got popped by an agitated Wolverine.

"I can't!" Jean called back. "If Kurt comes over here then Kitty and Rogue will be paddling alone in these rapids. It'll be too much for them."

Evan cursed under his breath and glanced helplessly back at Scott, but their bespectacled team leader was busily trying to guide their raft through the rough waves. He mentally crossed his fingers in hopes that Logan would soon settle down.

Nearly five minutes had gone by when Jean shouted, "Ororo's coming back!"

Blowing out a breath of relief, Evan's shoulders sagged slightly. They'd moved out of the rougher water just in time, too.

"Storm, are we close?" Scott asked instantly as she smoothly descended into the raft.

Ororo nodded. "Yes, we're almost there. There's a bend in the river about two-hundred yards out from here, and the little docking beach is just beyond that. Charles is waiting in the X-Van not far from the water; I've already explained our situation and the urgency to return to the mansion."

"You're back just in time," Evan exclaimed. "Logan's been pretty restless." He glanced behind him to see his aunt leaning over the sick Wolverine.

.

"Easy, we're almost there," Ororo tried to soothe Logan as his right foot kicked out against the side of the raft. He grabbed at his chest and his shoulders lurched as he tried to sit up.

_"Nnngh!" _

"What is it?" Ororo pressed a hand against his shoulder, trying to prevent him from getting up. He was still burning with fever and she had to wonder if he was delirious at this point as well.

_"Ch-chest…" _he gasped, face creased with pain.

Ororo frowned, feeling helpless. There was nothing she could do. His healing factor was the only thing preventing him from dying after ingesting the deadly mushrooms that would have killed anyone else, but the poison was still putting him through his paces regardless. All they could do was get him to the medical facilities at home where they'd be able to ease his symptoms until his body finished what it was trying to do.

Reaching for his hand, Ororo squeezed between both of her own. She could offer Logan some comfort at the moment if nothing else.

.

As soon as the rafts hit the beach, all the students went into motion, working as a group to swiftly pack gear and boats, haphazardly loading the X-Van's trailer while Ororo helped a barely-mobile Logan into the backseat. When the kids all squeezed into the vehicle, Scott signaled to the professor that they were good to go, and he set off for home with a sense of urgency.

Ororo sat in the back with Logan lying across the seat, his head in her lap while Kurt, Kitty, Evan, and Rogue crammed into the third row seat and Scott and Jean sat up front with the professor. With one hand pressed to Logan's burning forehead she dragged it gently through sweat-dampened hair.

Half-way home Ororo could sense a change in Logan's breathing. She frowned and moved one hand to lightly place against his chest. She could feel the vibrations of his heart beating erratically against her palm.

"Logan?" she called softly, lightly patting his face with her free hand. "Logan, can you open your eyes?"

A furrow formed between his brows as his eyelids fluttered open with effort, revealing constricted pupils and a hazy gaze. He weakly dragged one arm up, his hand feebly squeezing hers that rested on his chest. _"Where?" _he gasped.

"We're in the X-Van, on our way home from the Adirondacks. We're almost there," Ororo assured him, troubled by the expression on his face and the labored sound of his breathing, as well as the irregular heartbeat pounding against her palm.

Rogue leaned forward over the back of the seat, peering down at Logan. "He don't sound so good, 'Roro," she murmured worriedly.

"Charles!" Ororo called to the front of the vehicle. Logan's breath was wheezing in and out of his lungs now; Rogue was right, he didn't sound good at all.

"There's nothing we can do for him right now, Storm. We'll be at the mansion shortly," Charles called back calmly, and Ororo felt the van speed up.

"Just hang in there, Logan," she whispered to him, lightly rubbing circles against his bare chest.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: **Thank you so much to everyone who's reading/reviewing/following this story. I really appreciate it. I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but it's the last complete chapter I have written and edited. Still more to come, though. Enjoy the RoLo-ness! :D

**Seven**

By the time they pulled up in front of the mansion, Logan was no longer hot with fever, but his breathing was still bad and his heart was beating erratically. Kurt immediately teleported him to the infirmary before returning to the van for Ororo and the professor. The three person teleport trip hadn't been pleasant, and it took Ororo a moment to regain her equilibrium before she had composed herself enough to go to Logan's bedside.

Charles was trying to attach a few monitoring devices, but the feral mutant wouldn't have it. He struggled weakly on the bed in a semi-delirious state, fending off the professor's efforts to aide him.

"It's alright, Logan. We're only trying to help," Ororo said calmly, her voice soft and reassuring, like she was speaking to a small child.

_"I don't…need…it," _Logan gasped with effort, obviously struggling to breathe.

Ororo's worried eyes flashed toward the professor, silently asking what they could do for him.

"Logan, at least allow me to give you some oxygen until your healing factor fully eradicates the poison. It will help your breathing," Charles tried to reason with him in a firm, even voice.

Clenching his eyes shut for a long moment, Logan finally opened them again, the dark brown orbs flashing toward Ororo. Heaving out a weak, shaky breath, he finally nodded in assent.

Charles quickly reached up and placed the oxygen mask over Logan's mouth and nose as his struggles for breath continued.

Ororo watched as Logan lay back, breathing a little easier after a minute or so with the oxygen, his breaths quickly fogging up the mask as he closed his eyes. He was finally giving in to his body's need for rest as his healing factor did its job. Her own shoulders sagged with relief.

"Ororo, you must be exhausted; you've had a long day. You should go enjoy a shower before the students use up all the hot water, and then get some rest," Charles suggested kindly, his chair rolling back from the infirmary bed.

She glanced at her friend lying so still and quiet and shifted her weight with hesitation. "I'd rather keep an eye on Logan, Charles," Ororo admitted softly.

The professor smiled at her knowingly. "If you won't rest now, then at least take the opportunity to shower and change. I'll stay with Logan until you return."

Ororo laughed softly. "That bad?" she asked half-jokingly, knowing she probably didn't smell the greatest after three days camping without being able to bathe properly.

"I wasn't going to say anything," Charles teased dryly with a sly grin.

Ducking her head with another soft laugh, Ororo nodded. "Alright. I shall return in no more than ten minutes."

.

Despite her initial hesitation to leave, a real shower had felt heavenly. She'd dressed in one of her long nightgowns and threw on a robe and slippers before leaving her room to return to the med lab.

Ororo entered quietly and smiled at Charles, noticing he had placed a chair beside the bed for her. He swiveled his wheelchair around and met her by the door. "Any change?" she asked.

"His breathing is still labored, but there's no more fever or erratic pulse. I believe the poison will be completely out of Logan's system within another hour or so," Xavier told her confidently.

She nodded, relieved. "That's good news."

"Ororo, if you're still here when he wakes, try and get him to drink some water. He'll need fluids."

"I'll take care of it, Charles," Ororo assured him. "Thank you. Sleep well."

He smiled warmly at her with a slight nod, dimming the lights on his way out. "Goodnight, Ororo."

Sinking into the chair that the professor had left her, Ororo sighed and attempted to make herself at least somewhat comfortable. Her eyes were glued to Logan, however. Stripped down to his shorts, Charles had covered him half way with a blanket now that he was no longer sweating and feverish. The oxygen mask remained over his face, and he looked to be breathing much easier than when they'd arrived.

Leaning sideways in the uncomfortable chair, Ororo propped her cheek against her palm and began drifting off to sleep as her exhaustion slowly caught up with her.

.

_"Unnf." _

Ororo groggily dragged her eyelids open at the peculiar sound and straightened in the uncomfortable chair she'd fallen asleep in, stretching with a slight grimace. Trying to figure out what had woken her, her gaze flicked to the hospital bed where Logan was sitting up with his legs dangling over the side, the oxygen mask he'd been wearing lying discarded on the mattress. "Logan," she uttered softly, rising to her feet with a grace that didn't give away her stiffness. "Should you be up?"

He lifted his chin and looked up at her, holding up a hand to signal he was alright. "I'm fine," Logan assured her, his voice low and a little rough.

Ororo gave him a skeptical look.

"You could probably knock me over with a feather, but the poison's gone," he admitted with an attempted half-smile.

She nodded, trusting Logan's experience with his own abilities to know when his system was back to normal.

He ran a hand over his face and blew out a breath, furrowing his brows. "What time is it?"

Lifting her left wrist, Ororo squinted at her watch face in the dim lighting. "Nearly three in the morning." She tried to hide the surprise in her voice at realizing just how late—or early—it actually was.

"You been here all night?" Logan asked her with a frown as he slid off the bed, his legs instantly refusing to hold him up. "Whoa."

Ororo leapt forward and grabbed for his arm, pushing him back onto the bed. "Maybe you should lie down for a while longer," she suggested.

He shook his head and grunted. "Not here. I can make it to my room."

"With some help?" Ororo offered with a knowing smile.

"_Hmph_. Maybe." Logan planted his bare feet on the floor again, but this time when his knees began to buckle, Ororo swiftly ducked under his left arm and wrapped her right around his waist. He gripped her shoulder and she slowly guided him out of the med lab.

They shuffled down the hall to the elevator and made their way up to the dorm level. When they were almost at their destination, Ororo could tell that Logan's steps were a little more sure, but she knew he was tired. As they stepped into his room and she walked him to his bed, Logan huffed out an exaggerated groan and flopped face first onto his mattress.

Ororo smiled down at him and tugged at one of the blankets to drape over his sprawled form. "Goodnight, Logan." Without thinking twice about it, she leaned over and planted a kiss on top of his head. To her surprise, he reached out and grasped her hand when she went to turn away.

"Thanks, 'Ro," he murmured lowly as she stopped. "For…everything."

"Of course." She turned back to see his sleepy face gazing at her from the bed and smiled at him with a slight nod. Looking into his eyes made Ororo want to go back to the previous night, lying together in his tent. Despite her claustrophobia, she couldn't have felt more safe or at peace with Logan's arms around her. She wanted that feeling again.

"C'mon." Somehow sensing something of what she was feeling, Logan rolled onto his side and dragged himself over in bed so that he wasn't occupying the entire space.

Without second-guessing herself, Ororo slid her feet out of her slippers and removed her robe, draping it over the corner chair before crawling onto the bed. She spooned up against Logan's naked back and wrapped her arms around him.

He grunted softly. "Sorry. I know I don't smell the greatest... I can hop in the shower if you—"

"Oh, hush." She cut him off, smiling into the back of his neck. "Just rest. You are fine." Ororo closed her eyes, happy to be snuggling with Logan, and happy that he was no longer suffering symptoms from the poison that had been working its way out of his system most of the day.

Breathing heavily and feeling relaxed as she drifted in the in-between realm of being awake and asleep, Ororo smiled as she heard Logan start to snore, letting her know just how deeply he was sleeping. It told her how at ease he was, and she couldn't help but feel at least somewhat responsible for that relaxed state.

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight**

Logan woke up alone, with Ororo's scent still heavy in the air. He rolled over in bed, planting his face in the pillow she'd been sleeping on and inhaling deeply with a grin. It was nice being back home and no longer feeling sick as a dog. He sat up, energized from the great sleep he'd had, and pulled a hand through his unruly hair before climbing out of bed.

Hearing a faint sound from his big floor-to-ceiling windows, Logan glanced toward them and grinned crookedly as Ororo floated elegantly inside as she used her control over the wind to blow them open further.

"Mornin'," he rumbled, his early morning voice rough from disuse.

She smiled warmly at him, her bare feet delicately touching the floor and positioning her within arms reach. "Good morning, Logan." Ororo surprised him then by planting a hand on his chest, the other on his shoulder as she leaned in to give him a brief kiss on his rough cheek.

As she stepped back, Logan stared into her brilliant blue eyes, mesmerized and a little confused. His heart thudded in his chest as he inexplicably felt like an adolescent with a crush in her presence. "So…is this a thing now?" he blurted what was on his mind.

She tilted her head. "Is _what _a thing now, Logan?"

He gestured between them. "Us."

Ororo's elegant eyebrows lifted as she paused. "Do you want it to be?"

He gave her a scrutinizing look and answered her question with the same. "Do _you _want it to be?"

Sighing in exasperation, she smiled gently. "Logan."

He blinked just once and stopped playing games, looking her dead in the eye. "Yes," he rumbled huskily.

Ororo's smile brightened. "I would like that very much as well." She paused, then glanced away regrettably. "Now, I hate to leave at just this moment, but I really should get back to my room to shower and dress for the day. It's much later in the morning than I thought it was and I have much to do."

Logan nodded with understanding, glancing back at the clock on his bedside table. He was surprised to see that it was after nine. The kids were already long gone, having left for their first day back to school after the long weekend.

"Wait." He grasped Ororo's hand as she went to walk passed him, gently spinning her around and drawing her into his arms where he kissed her soundly and passionately. Logan was even so bold as to dip her, eliciting a shocked laugh.

She was still laughing at his playfulness when he stood her back upright. One hand remained on his shoulder, savoring the contact. Then she sniffed deliberately and patted him on the chest with a teasing wink. "I think you'd better have that shower now Logan."

He snorted and chuckled lowly with a crooked grin. "Yeah, I think you're right, darlin'." Remembering that he was just in his boxers, Logan figured he better get moving before Ororo _really_ noticed the effect she had on him. Walking toward his bathroom as casually as possible, he waved back at her. "Meet'cha downstairs for breakfast in thirty?"

Ororo nodded. "I'd like that."

.

As Ororo entered the kitchen she found Logan already there, sitting at the table and eating voraciously. She knew the amount of food he was consuming was to compensate for his overworked healing factor, but it was still a sight to see with his plate piled high as he shoveled food into his mouth. She smiled softly when she noticed he'd made a plate for her as well, though thankfully with a much smaller amount of food. He knew what she liked; a butter croissant, some fresh fruit and scrambled eggs made up her own breakfast.

"You didn't cook all of this, did you?" she asked while taking the seat beside him. He'd even made her tea.

Logan swallowed his current mouthful and shook his head. "Nah. Leftovers from the kids' breakfast this mornin'."

When she noticed that he was only drinking coffee, Ororo got up to retrieve a bottle of water and some orange juice. She put both down in front of him. "Charles suggested you drink plenty of fluids once you woke up. I was supposed to make sure you hydrated last night and I forgot. The coffee just won't do. So drink up."

"'Ro, I'm fine," Logan insisted, still eyeing the juice and water she'd placed in front of him. "Healing factor, remember?"

She sighed and nudged the glass of O.J. closer to his hand. "Yes, but your healing factor does not replace lost fluids, so drink."

Logan huffed and rolled his eyes, then swiftly downed the glass of juice. She poured him another. He gave her a mock glare that she promptly ignored, and drank the second glass much slower between mouthfuls of more food.

"What?" he asked after a few minutes, noticing her staring.

Ororo smiled and sipped at her tea. "I am just glad that you are feeling better."

"Hm." Logan grunted and slowed down eating a little as he reached for the newspaper.

She knew he tried to hide it, but Ororo could tell that Logan liked it when she was concerned about him. It was nice knowing that someone cared about you, she thought, and probably a very important thing for a person like Logan who literally had no one to give a damn about his wellbeing before the X-Men. He would never admit to it, but that part didn't bother Ororo in the slightest.

.

After breakfast Ororo and Logan reluctantly parted ways to get to their tasks for the day. Logan headed out to the garage to sort through the camping gear from their rafting trip and put everything back in its proper place while Ororo got started on some overdue laundry. Logan still hadn't quite processed what had happened between him and Ororo just yet, but he felt like it had been the right move to push things forward. They'd been dancing around each other for quite some time now, a close friendship formed between them through years of fighting alongside one another in the field, and harmless flirting here and there. They had a good relationship, and Logan felt like going another step further would only strengthen what had been there just below the surface all along.

Logan was hosing down the X-Van in front of the garage when he noticed Ororo out of the corner of his eye. He turned and flashed a crooked grin as she sauntered toward him, smiling warmly. Stopping what he was doing so he didn't accidently spray her, Logan set the hose down and leaned one hand against the van. "Hey, 'Ro."

Ororo's expressive eyes revealed some anticipation, as did her scent. "Logan, could I speak to you for a moment?" She paused briefly, eyes momentarily shifting away from him. "About us?"

His brows furrowed faintly and he nodded, motioning toward the work bench by the wall and pushing a stool toward her as he sat on another. "Of course, darlin'. What's on yer mind?" Logan didn't let his anxiety show, but he was worried she was second-guessing their decision to pursue a romantic relationship.

She scooted her stool closer to him so that their knees were touching and reached for his hands, holding them together between her own. With a reassuring smile, Ororo rubbed her thumbs over his knuckles. "I would just like us to take things slow, Logan, if that's alright. It has been quite some time since I have been in a relationship and I do not want to rush things. I care for you a great deal, and I am certain those feelings will not change, but I also know you are accustomed to your time alone and I can appreciate that, so I do not wish to smother you."

Processing her words, relieved that she hadn't changed her mind about them, Logan nodded dumbly for a moment, just staring into her eyes.

"Logan?" she prompted softly, squeezing his hands.

He cleared his throat and blinked to clear his mind, offering a nod and crooked grin. "Of course we can take things slow, darlin'. With my mixed up memories, I can't even remember the last time I was in any kind o' lasting relationship."

She shook her head, embarrassed, putting one hand to her forehead. "Oh, Logan, I'm sorry. This must be even more difficult for you than it is for me."

"Nah," he dismissed easily, grinning at her. "I don't think anythin' between you an' me's ever been difficult. That's what I love about ya. You got a wild nature, 'Ro. I think that's somethin' we got in common. I've never been able to talk to anyone the way I can talk ta you."

Ororo gave him a genuine smile at his sincerity, her blue eyes alight with warmth and adoration. "We are two sides of the same coin, Logan." She stood up then, pulling him with her, and leaned into him for a kiss.

Logan snaked his arms around her waist, holding her tight as he deepened the kiss. When they broke for air, Ororo was still smiling at him, her hand resting against his cheek.

"Should we tell the children?" she asked softly.

He grunted dismissively with a faint smirk, not letting her go. "Nah. They're smart kids. They'll figure it out."

Ororo laughed softly as he leaned in for another kiss.

.

"Ah, Logan, there you are," Professor Xavier called out as he wheeled into the gym.

Logan put down the weights he was curling and swiveled on the bench to face the man. "Here I am, Chuck. What's up?"

The Professor stopped beside the bench and gave Logan a serious look. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," he answered swiftly and automatically. It wasn't a lie this time, though it was usually his standard response no matter what.

"I am pleased to hear that, Logan," Charles said with a small smile. "A few of the students were quite worried about you, so if you get a chance to see Kitty and Rogue when they return from school?"

He cleared his throat uncomfortably. For reasons he couldn't explain those two in particular were rather fond of him. Logan nodded and resumed with his bicep curls. "Sure, Chuck. Anythin' else?"

Xavier smiled again and swiveled his chair around. "No, that will be all."

Logan continued with his workout once the Professor had gone, and by the time he was finished and had showered, the kids were all coming back from school. Keeping to his word, he'd found Rogue and Kitty—studying in the library and snacking in the kitchen respectively—giving them each tangible proof that he was completely fine. Rogue had given him a slight nod and small smile, while Kitty had practically launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a huge hug. Logan had just been grateful that none of the other students had been around to see how easily he became a sap when faced with a puppy-eyed teenaged girl.

.

"I have something to confess," Ororo whispered softly with a nervous laugh as she and Logan were lying together in her bed later that night, just holding each other.

"Hn? What's that?" he murmured, lightly stroking her shoulder as she lay curled against his chest.

She bit down on her lower lip. "Yesterday morning I accidently stumbled upon you dressing by the river."

"I knew it!" Logan exclaimed, propping himself up on his elbows and barking out a laugh. "I coulda sworn I'd smelled ya nearby, but at the time jus' thought my mind was playin' tricks on me."

Ororo let out a girlish laugh and flushed, smiling bashfully as she rose up slightly from his chest. She shrugged.

"Didja get a good peak?" he teased, leering at her playfully.

"Only of your very nice backside," Ororo admitted with a teasing smile.

"Ha!" Logan snorted and lay back down, pulling her back against his chest. "So…" he began after a moment, a devilish tone in his low voice, "When do I get _my_ peak?"

"Logan!" Ororo laughed, smacking at his chest.

"What?" He chuckled, feigning innocence.

The vibration rumbled against her cheek, and Ororo squeezed at his ribs as she refused to answer, preferring to keep him guessing. "Go to sleep, Logan," she commanded with a smile.

"Hmph. A'right, a'right."

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: **SO sorry it's taken me FOREVER to finally update this story. I had a bit of writer's block on this one for a while and was working on a bunch of other RoLo fics I have in the works. But anyways… Here it is, and I hope you enjoy! :) This chapter falls a little more on the humorous/fluffy side.

**Nine**

_"Gimme back my CD, Porcupine!"_

_"Chill, girl! I don't have it, I swear!"_

_"Evan, Ah let'cha borrow it last night!" _

_"Yeah, but I gave it to Kitty to give back to you!" _

With a low growl and disgruntled moan, Logan rolled out of bed without even fully opening his eyes and shuffled to the door on autopilot, intent on putting an end to the racket in the hall. He thrust the door open and leaned out, growling in irritation at Rogue and Evan who were stunned silent by his sudden, angry presence. "Quit'cher bellyachin' an' go get ready fer school!"

Both Rogue and Evan stopped arguing to continue gaping at him in shock.

"What?!" Logan snarled, still tired and agitated about being woken so early.

Rogue gestured vaguely behind him. "Uh, isn't that…"

"Auntie O's room?" Evan finished.

Logan blinked and rubbed a hand through his hair before glancing behind him. Dammit, he'd forgotten he'd slept in Ororo's room last night. Steeling his resolve and refusing to show that he was flustered in front of the kids, he pointed a finger at each of them and narrowed his eyes. "Can it," he growled, stepping back into the room and trying hard not to slam the door before marching back to the bed.

Ororo was lying on her side, head propped on her hand and smiling at him in amusement.

He lifted one eyebrow and ignored her look, crawling back beneath the covers and snaking at arm around her waist, tugging her against him.

She giggled, squirming slightly as he pulled the blankets back over them. "Do you always answer the door in your boxers?"

_"Cripes." _Logan muttered a curse under his breath and shook his head, squeezing Ororo around the middle and pressing a kiss to the back of her neck.

"We should get up," she murmured unconvincingly.

"Nng…" Logan groaned. "Not yet."

"Whose turn is it to make breakfast?"

"Scott an' Jean I think," he answered after a brief pause.

"Okay," Ororo conceded, "We can sleep in a little longer."

"Hmm. Good." Logan grinned happily between Ororo's shoulder blades, inhaling her heavenly scent and keeping her close.

.

"Well…that was awkward," Evan muttered uncomfortably as he and Rogue vacated the dorm hall on their way down for breakfast, completely forgetting their earlier argument.

"Ah know, right? Ah can't believe Logan jus' walked outtah 'Roro's room half nekkid!" Rogue exclaimed in disbelief as they descended the stairs.

"Dude." Evan stopped mid-step and made a face at her. "That's my aunt. I _really _don't wanna think about what was or wasn't going on in there." He shuddered dramatically.

"Right." Rogue grimaced apologetically and offered a sheepish shrug as they continued on their way. "Sorry." As much as she felt sort of bad for Evan for having to think of his aunt being in a mature adult relationship, Rogue was silently thinking how sweet it was that Logan and Ororo were finally getting together. Maybe if they were lucky Logan's moods would improve enough that he'd go easier on them all in training. It was highly doubtful, though, Rogue thought ruefully as she and Evan entered the bustling kitchen.

"You guys are _not _gonna believe what we jus' saw!" Rogue blurted, unable to help herself.

"Rogue!" Evan exclaimed, the girl ignoring his instant scowl.

Kitty and Kurt both bounded forward, eager to hear some gossip, and Scott and Jean paused by the stove to turn around, Jean scrambling eggs while Scott flipped pancakes.

Still ignoring Evan's muttering protests, Rogue told everyone how Logan had burst out of Ororo's room half naked to tell them to shut up.

"OhmiGod!" Kitty exclaimed, gasping and throwing both hands over her mouth. "That's like, whoa."

"Ororo and _Logan_?" Kurt uttered in astonishment. "I don't believe it!"

"Believe it," Evan grumbled, pouring himself a large glass of milk at the counter.

Scott, ever the voice of reason, threw in a swift, "Cool it, guys," and returned to flipping pancakes.

Jean spooned out the scrambled eggs into a large serving tray. "Hey, they're both adults. It's none of our business."

Rogue rolled her eyes at Miss Perfect's supreme show of maturity, all the while thinking that the redhead was just as shocked about this new revelation as the rest of them. Snatching an apple off the table, she sat down near Kitty to have her breakfast, wondering if Logan and Ororo would come down together and join them.

.

"I ain't goin' down there," Logan growled as Ororo attempted to drag him toward the stairs.

"Logan, it's just a bunch of teenagers. You were the one who said they'd figure it out eventually," she reminded him with a chiding look.

He made a low growl in the back of his throat. "Yeah, but I didn't think it was gonna be so soon, an' not like that!"

Ororo just smiled comfortingly at him, hooking her arm around his and patting his hand. She had a natural way of calming him down. "We were sleeping in the same bed and nothing happened. Even if it did, even when it _does_, we are both consenting adults. There is no wrongdoing."

Logan snorted. He really couldn't argue that, but he still didn't want to face a room full of gossiping, wide-eyed teenagers.

"It will be fine," Ororo reassured him. She smirked a little. "And if worse comes to worst, you give them that infamous Wolverine glare."

"Hmph." He gave a short chuckle at that, and together they continued into the kitchen to brave the onslaught of knowing teenage looks, whispers, and giggles.

Logan purposely didn't look at anyone as he marched toward the coffeemaker on the counter to pour himself a cup. He then snatched up the newspaper and managed to tune out the kids' voices as he sat down in the window seat. He was pleased when Ororo joined him, cup of tea and croissant in hand.

She smiled warmly in a way that made his insides melt and his heart flutter with embarrassing intensity.

When the chatter suddenly stopped and the kids all seemed to be staring at them, Logan gave them all his most menacing glare and they quickly averted their eyes and resumed with the casual chit-chat. Ororo had been right. The look was quite effective. Impressively so. Grinning with pride, Logan flipped his newspaper back up and continued reading the sports page with satisfaction.

.

Ororo could tell that Logan was feeling a little more at ease once the kids had all taken off for school, and they stood elbow to elbow at the sink, washing and drying the dishes, pots and pans from breakfast.

"See?" She nudged his arm with her own, smiling sideways at him. "I told you it wouldn't be that bad."

"Hmph." Logan grunted and passed her a dish to dry.

"Who do you have for training after school today?" Ororo asked curiously, knowing that if he had Rogue or Evan he was probably going to give them a hard time for getting the gossip going. She hadn't yet checked with the Professor to see who she'd be training with later on, but she had a few ideas for a session regardless.

"Jean an' Half-Pint. We're doin' some repelling at the cliffs today. Scott an' Rogue are scheduled for the danger room, which means you got Elf an' Porcupine." Logan passed her two more dishes and started scrubbing the pan the eggs had been cooked in.

Ororo watched him work secretly with a smile on her face, staring at the rippling muscles in his forearm as he scrubbed at the pan, warm soapy water making his skin glisten. Goddess, she just wanted those strong arms wrapped tight around her.

"…with the kids?"

By the time she realized Logan had been speaking to her, she only caught the tail end of his question and blinked at him blankly.

Logan tried to hand her the pan he'd finished washing and looked at her with concern. "'Ro? Y'okay, darlin'?"

She shook her head to clear it and smiled at him, hoping he couldn't tell she'd been fantasizing. "Yes, I'm sorry. What did you ask me?" Ororo took the pan and dried it with the dishtowel before putting it on the rack with the rest of the dishes.

"Where'd you plan on doin' today's trainin' with the kids?"

"Oh, um, I was thinking the tunnels beneath the mansion. I don't think either Evan or Kurt have had any sessions down there yet."

Logan nodded his head, then plunged both hands into the soapy dishwater again and lifted a palm filled with suds before taking a deep breath and blowing it at her.

"Logan!" Ororo laughed and jerked back, swatting at his shoulder as suds landed in her hair. Smiling mischievously, she waved a hand at the sink and used her powers to create a small blast of wind that blew an enormous mound of suds directly into Logan's face.

"Oh, now this is war!" he growled playfully, making Ororo laugh because he was wearing a soap sud beard. "C'mere!"

She shrieked, giggling madly as he flung his arms around her, pulling her tight to his chest and rubbing his sudsy face against her cheek. "You don't know who you're messing with!" Ororo teased, her eyes going white as she conjured up a small, dark cloud over Logan's head that began raining, soaking him instantly. She got pretty drenched as well because he wouldn't let her go, but Ororo didn't mind.

"'Ro!" he barked without anger, trying to pull her more directly under the cloud.

Ororo struggled against him, even though she could have just as easily dissipated or moved her little rain cloud; she liked the feeling of being so close to him, and would rather he not let her go. Leaning backwards as Logan tugged at her hips, she accidently kicked at his foot, and suddenly he was falling, slipping backwards on the growing puddle beneath their feet. He howled in surprise, unintentionally pulling her down with him. Ororo landed on his chest with an "Oomph!", the air whooshing out of her lungs as she heard his adamantium-laced skull slam against the kitchen tiles with a solid _THUNK!_

.

Slightly dazed from the fall, Logan shook his ringing head and suddenly realized that Ororo was trembling in his arms, making a strange, high-pitched keening, gasping noise. He didn't smell blood, but that didn't mean she wasn't hurt. "'Ro? 'Ro, darlin', you alright?" he asked in alarm.

She lifted her head from his chest, still shaking, but her face stretched with child-like amusement. The strange sounds she was making now made a helluva lot more sense. Laughing. She was _laughing. _"I'm sorry, Logan!" she gasped out between peals of laughter. "That was—that was—" Ororo cut herself off with another fit of the giggles, dropping her head back down against his chest.

"Hmph." Logan grunted, his arms still wound around her. "I'm glad you find my pain so damn amusing," he muttered sullenly.

"Oh, Logan, I'm so sorry," she said, lifting her head again and struggling to compose herself. Her expression was suddenly awash with sympathy. "Are you alright?" Ororo's right hand slid to the back of his head, searching for injury that he was certain she knew wouldn't be there. He wasn't going to say anything, though. It was a nice gesture and he liked her touching him.

"I'm fine," he rumbled, sitting up with Ororo in his lap and glancing back at the spot where his head had connected with the tiles. "Not so sure the floor is, though." Logan grimaced at the visible cracks and dent in the floor.

Ororo was hiding her smile behind a hand, the other pressed against his chest.

Logan grinned, starting to tip his head forward so he could kiss her, when his nose picked up a scent and he snarled, pulling back.

"What is it?" She frowned.

Growling under his breath, Logan gently shifted Ororo off his lap and stood up before pulling her to her feet. "Chuck's comin'."

"Oh." Ororo stifled more laughter and made her way back to the sink, waving a hand to dissipate the cloud that Logan had completely forgotten was still raining down on them.

Logan joined Ororo at the sink, and when Professor Xavier finally wheeled into the kitchen, they both tried to pretend that everything was normal and they weren't dripping wet. The feigned normalcy lasted all of nine seconds.

Charles' chair came to a stop, the rubber wheels squeaking in the puddle of water behind them. "Is there a problem with the pipes?"

.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ten**

"You sure dodged a bullet today, Rogue," Kitty teased while they were suiting up for their training sessions in the girls locker room.

Rogue stuffed her feet into her boots and then pulled on her brown gloves. She snorted. "How do yah figure? Ah'm trainin' in the danger room with Professor _S_ himself." She rolled her eyes.

Kitty smiled brightly and adjusted her ponytail. "Yeah, well like, at least you're not with Mr. Logan today. He's sure to be extra grumpy after what happened this morning."

Rogue groaned and slapped a hand to her forehead. "Ugh, don't remind me. Ah'm gonna try an' avoid him for probably the rest of my life." She waited for Kitty by the door. "Who're you trainin' with?"

Grimacing, Kitty followed Rogue into the corridor and mumbled, "Mr. Logan."

"Ah feel for yah," Rogue uttered sympathetically, patting Kitty on the shoulder.

Suddenly, Kitty was feeling a little more worried about her upcoming training session than she was before. "You don't think he's, like, still mad at me for accidently poisoning him do you?"

"Nah," the southerner shook her head and smiled reassuringly. "He was never mad at yah, Kit. Don'tcha worry."

"Really?" she asked uncertainly.

"Yeah. Now g'won. Yah don't wanna be late."

Kitty smiled brightly and resisted the urge to hug her friend. "Thanks, Rogue. See ya later." She took off, running toward the elevator so she could meet Jean and Logan out in front of the mansion before they went out to the cliffs.

.

"Alright, both of ya get yer harnesses on. We're gonna do a repelling exercise," Logan said gruffly, tossing Jean and Kitty each a rock climbing harness.

While Jean began to step into her harness, Kitty moved a little closer to the edge of the cliff and glanced down at the water below uneasily.

"Careful over there, Half-Pint," Logan warned, waving her toward him. "I want you harnessed up before ya go anywhere near there."

She pursed her lips and hung her head apologetically while quickly moving away from the dangerous cliff edge. "Sorry, Wolverine."

He grunted with a nod and gestured toward the harness in her hands. While she started to put it on, Logan went to set their anchors on some nearby trees and then strapped into his own harness before clipping in.

"Good to go," Jean informed him a moment later, and he walked over to the girls to make sure all the straps and buckles were secure before clipping them into their anchors. He had to tighten up a few of Kitty's straps, but Jean's were all done correctly, and soon they were both ready.

"Alright," Logan clapped his gloved hands together. "Now I don't want either of y'all usin' yer powers during this exercise unless it's an emergency situation, got it?" Jean and Kitty both nodded at him. He grunted. "Okay, stand near the edge and watch me go first. Then I'll signal when it's safe to come down. One at a time, though."

.

For nearly two hours they practiced repelling down the cliff face and climbing back up, worked on helping out their climbing partner in need of assistance, rescues, and climbing/repelling while simulating an injury. By the time they were done, both Kitty and Jean were pretty exhausted. Logan called an end to the session and the girls rested by the trees, drinking their water while he gathered up the gear.

Just as they were about to start the trek back to the mansion, Logan was alerted by the familiar sound and stench of the elf's teleportation, and turned around to see a very nervous-looking Kurt by the edge of the cliff.

Realizing how precariously he was positioned, Kurt hopped forward and looked desperately at Kitty. "You need to come vith me!"

"_Elf_," Logan barked, pulling back the cowl on his uniform. "What the hell's goin' on?"

Kurt's panicked yellow eyes flashed toward him. "One of the tunnels below the mansion collapsed while we were training! Ororo got trapped, and we need Kitty to get her out!"

The sky above them suddenly darkened, deep, growling thunder rumbling in the distance. Logan felt his heart clench. She was alive, and she was losing control, her fear of confined spaces taking over. "I'm goin' with you," Logan demanded, stepping toward both Kurt and Kitty.

Probably noticing the dangerous look in the feral's eyes, Kurt didn't refuse him, nodding sharply. "Okay, but we were deep underground and it took me a few jumps to get here. Taking two passengers on the way back won't be pleasant." He warned them.

Logan growled. "Just do it."

.

Shaking off the disorientation and momentary nausea from the multiple 'ports, Logan quickly took in his surroundings as his eyes adjusted to the lack of bright light within the tunnels. He grimaced in sympathy as Kitty stumbled into a corner to vomit and Kurt wavered on his feet.

"Logan!" Evan called his attention to a pile of displaced boulders that he was attempting to dig through using a large bony spike as a lever. "Auntie O's trapped behind there!"

"Kitty, go," Logan ordered, rushing over.

"Uh, right. Okay!" Kitty was biting her lip in concentration as she sucked in a deep breath and walked through the pile of rock to the other side.

Logan had to remind himself to breathe as tense seconds passed, then Kitty finally phased back through the rock, but she was alone. "Half-Pint, where's—"

"She's okay!" Kitty said quickly, holding up her hands. "Well…sort of okay. I mean, I don't think she's hurt bad, but she's unconscious. I'm just not strong enough to lift her and phase her out."

"Take me with you. I'll care her," Logan decided, reaching out to the teenager.

Kitty nodded, then grabbed his hand and started back into the wall of rock. "Just don't let go until we're on the other side," she reminded him.

.

As soon as they were on the other side of the boulders, Kitty became tangible again and Logan instantly let go of her hand to scramble to the unconscious wind-rider's side. Ororo moaned softly as Logan brushed the hair away from her face, revealing a bruise near her hairline. As the unconscious woman's breathing grew harsher, panicked, Kitty noticed the sudden feeling of electricity in the air as strands of her hair floated up from static. "Mr. Logan!" she cried in warning.

His nostrils flared and his eyes shot wide, already aware of what was about to happen. "Kitty! Phase, _now_!"

She went intangible instinctively, but was unable to get to Logan before Ororo woke in renewed panic as lightning crashed through the confined space, blasting the feral mutant hard into a wall of solid rock. More stone and debris shook free on impact, dust and rocks raining over Logan's crumpled form.

Kitty had to wait until Ororo lost consciousness again before un-phasing and tentatively crawling over to Logan. She brushed rocks and debris from his face and chest before shaking his shoulder gently. "Mr. Logan? Please, Mr. Logan, wake up! I can't get Ororo out without your help, and there's like no way I can drag you out of here, either! Please!"

Logan came to with a groan and sat up, holding a hand to his head and then his chest, growling as he opened his eyes.

"Oh, good, you're awake!" Kitty cried with relief, tugging on his arm. "We, like, really need to get out here! This tunnel's not so stable ya know!"

Grumbling, her instructor shakily got to his feet and then wobbled determinedly toward Ororo. He lifted her up with relative ease, and Kitty grabbed onto his elbow, phasing the three of them through the thick wall of collapsed boulders.

"Jeeze, what took you guys so long! It feels like the whole place is coming down!" Evan cried frantically as they emerged on the other side.

Kitty looked worriedly at Logan when he didn't move or utter a word as she let go of his arm. He didn't bark out any orders, just stood there, swaying slightly and breathing hard as he held Storm tightly to him, a blank look on his face. She chewed her lower lip and glanced to Kurt. "Teleport Ororo to the med lab, and take Mr. Logan with you."

The fuzzy blue teen nodded with brows furrowed in mild confusion and put his hand on Logan's shoulder before disappearing in a flash of smoke and brimstone. Kitty instantly grabbed for Evan's sleeve. "C'mon, let's get out of here!" She kept hold of him, staying phased as they ran out of the shuddering tunnels.

.

Reappearing in the med lab, Kurt watched hesitantly as Logan numbly carried the unconscious Ororo to the bed and gently set her down. Her uniform was dirty and roughed up, and Logan's wasn't any better. His orange and black X-Men uniform was filthy and torn slightly in some places, Logan's dark hair turned dusky from dirt and debris. The feral mutant still hadn't uttered a word.

Kurt waved his hand in a vague gesture behind him. "I'll, uh, go get the professor." As he crouched slightly in preparation to teleport, he noticed Logan stagger back half a step before crumpling to the floor in a boneless heap. _"Mein Gott!" _he gasped, leaping toward the fallen man instead of disappearing like he'd meant to. He rested a three-fingered hand on the older mutant's chest briefly, then, satisfied that he was breathing, 'ported away to find Professor Xavier.

It didn't take Kurt long to find him and explain everything, then the two of them quickly went down to the med lab where they were met by Scott, whom Professor Xavier had contacted telepathically. Scott pushed a gurney into the med lab, then he and Kurt managed to lift Logan onto it with effort. The metal-boned mutant was quite heavy, and it was no easy feat to move him when he was just dead weight.

"How's Storm?" Scott asked once they got Logan settled, turning around to where the professor was looking Ororo over.

"She'll be alright," Xavier said calmly. "I don't think she has a concussion, just a small bump on the head. From what Kurt's told me, I'd surmise that her unconscious state is more a result from the panic of her claustrophobia rather than a head injury."

Scott nodded, then glanced behind them again at Logan with confusion on his face. "What happened to Logan?"

Kurt shrugged. "I'm not sure. When he came out through the rocks carrying Ororo, he looked kind of unsteady and Kitty just told me to take them both to the med lab. He just put Ororo on the bed and then collapsed. Kitty would probably know what happened."

"Kurt," the professor called to him. "Would you mind finding Kitty and telling her to come down here? Oh, and if you see Evan, let him know his aunt will be alright."

He nodded. "Sure, Professor."

.

"Ororo?"

Groggily opening her eyes as she dragged a hand up to her aching head, Ororo moaned softly and blinked slowly in confusion at the man sitting beside her bed. "Charles?"

"How are you feeling, my dear?" he asked quietly, his blue eyes calm and serene.

"Alright." Ororo gingerly prodded her forehead around her hairline and frowned at the faint bump she felt. "My head hurts a bit. What happened?"

"You were training down in the tunnels with Evan and Kurt; there was a collapse. Do you remember?"

She closed her eyes again, trying to think. Yes, now she remembered. Goddess, she'd been trapped. Ororo remembered feeling overcome with panic, walls closing in on her, barely able to catch a breath, then…nothing. _"Goddess," _she murmured aloud, opening her eyes again and glancing at the professor seriously. "I lost control and I—" She started to remember more. _Waking, panicking again, a scream, a flash of lightning, familiar voices_— "Logan and Kitty," she gasped, sitting up, eyes wide.

"Kitty's fine," Charles assured her calmly, lightly touching her hand with a small, comforting smile. "She managed to phase in time."

Ororo swallowed the lump in her throat. "And Logan?"

The professor sighed softly, gesturing to her other side with a tilt of his chin.

"Oh, no." She turned around, her heart constricting at the sight of Logan reclined on a nearby gurney in a filthy, torn uniform.

Charles reached for her hand. "He's alright, Ororo, just resting. You gave him quite a shock, that's all. According to Kitty he was thrown rather hard against a rock wall from the lightning strike, but thanks to his healing factor he'll be fine."

Ororo pulled up her knees and hunched forward, pressing her forehead into her legs and sighing shakily. She couldn't believe she'd electrocuted Logan twice in less than a week, both times during a claustrophobic episode. At least this time he apparently hadn't stopped breathing, thank the Goddess.

"I'll go get you something for your head."

.

Logan turned on his side, growling softly in his sleep. Ororo watched him, smiling at the way his nose and ears twitched subtly when he was waking. She knew he was using his enhanced senses to get a feel for his surroundings before he fully woke up. It was probably a tick that just came naturally, and she doubted he realized he was doing it.

His dark eyes opened, mesmerizing brown orbs fixating on her features. _"Hey, 'Ro,"_ his deep, gravelly voice rumbled.

"Hello." She sat up, facing him and smiling apologetically. "Logan, I'm so sor—" Before she could finish he was up off the gurney and standing between her knees, his warm, callused hands cupping her cheeks.

"Darlin', are you alright?" he asked huskily, dark eyes searching as his thumb brushed aside some of her long, white locks to reveal the bruise at her hairline.

Covering his hands with her own, she looked seriously into his eyes and smiled reassuringly. "I'm alright, Logan. It's just a little bump. I was panicked, that's all. I'm so sorry for electrocuting you…again."

He pressed his forehead to hers gently and heaved a sigh, still holding her face. "I don't care about that, 'Ro," he insisted. "I jus' care that yer alright."

Ororo smiled up at him, a genuine, heart happy smile as she leaned in and kissed him.

Logan kissed her back, one of her legs hooking around his calf to draw him closer. He growled against her lips, arms sliding down to wind around her shoulders before reluctantly breaking off. He let out a shaky breath and took a step back. "I need a shower."

"Me, too." Ororo stood, putting her hands on his waist. "Want to join me?"

He cleared his throat and swallowed audibly, his eyes drifting down to stare at his scuffed boots. "If we're still takin' things slow, I don't think that's such a good idea right now, darlin'," he murmured huskily.

She tried hard not to smile proudly at the affect she had on him and nodded, dropping her hands from his waist. "You're probably right." Ororo leaned forward one more time to plant a chaste kiss on his cheek.

Logan grinned crookedly and moved to the door where he paused and glanced back at her. "Hey, uh, if you're feelin' up for it later… You wanna…go out to dinner or somethin'? Nothin' fancy, but…" He shrugged.

Ororo smiled brightly, finding his boyish hesitance endearing compared to his usual gruff assertiveness. She nodded. "I'd like that."

.

**Note: **Because a few of you asked, the next chapter will feature a RoLo date! :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
